Sweet Bodyguard
by KazaSaki
Summary: [AU] Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain musuh dalam selimut. Dengan wajah bagai malaikat justru sosok iblis 'lah yang berada di balik topeng itu. Berpura-pura manis di depanmu pada awalnya, tapi akan menghancurkan pada akhirnya. [Saku x male!Hina] Fic collab UchiHaruno Misaki with Kazama Sakura. Fic special for SakuHina Lovers, hope you like it! RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by KazaSaki

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Male Hinata, etc.

Pairing : Sakura x male Hinata

* * *

_Sweet Bodyguard_

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

Sepasang mata bulannya nampak mengerjab sesaat, bibir tipisnya terkantub. Bersamaan dengan hela nafas yang meluncur dari bibirnya, kakinya dengan tegap mulai menapak memasuki sebuah bangunan megah. Bangunan yang akan menjadi awal seluruh kehidupannya selanjutnya.

Ketika tangan kekarnya mengetuk pintu besar bewarna coklat itu tampak sesosok _maid_ yang membukakan pintu, menunduk hormat sekilas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya _Maid_ tersebut.

Sang pemuda berambut indigo menampakkan sebuah senyum. "Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Tuan Haruno?" pintanya.

Sang _Maid _nampak menangguk dan mempersilakan sang tamu untuk masuk. Kemudian _Maid_ tersebut memanggil sang kepala rumah, Haruno Kizashi. Lelaki tua paruh baya itu menyambut sang tamu dengan suka cita.

"Selamat datang, Hinata_-san_? Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya Kizashi sekedar basa-basi.

Sosok pemuda bernama Hinata itu menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Saya baik, Kizashi_-san_!" jawabnya.

Kizashi nampak mengangguk-angguk sejenak sampai kemudian mimik serius nampak di wajahnya. "Seperti yang sudah kuberitahukan sebelumnya Hinata_-san_, aku menyewamu khusus untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ putriku." Ucap Kizashi. "Haruno Sakura adalah putri tunggalku, satu-satunya harapan keluarga Haruno. Aku tidak selamanya bisa berada di sisinya, karena itu aku berharap dengan adanya dirimu, kau bisa menjaga keselamatannya." Imbuhnya.

Hinata nampak membulatkan maniknya sejenak sampai kemudian raut keraguan nampak di wajahnya.

"Karena itulah, aku meminta khusus dari badan keamanan _Anbu_." Kata Kizashi. "Aku sudah mendengar dari atasanmu, kau adalah seorang prajurit yang kompeten dan sangat berbakat. Sayangnya kau memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari kesatuanmu dan memilih menjadi sukarelawan yang mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai bodyguard orang-orang penting."

Hinata nampak tersenyum kikuk, "anda terlalu memuji saya Kizashi-_san_... se-sesungguhnya saya berhenti dari kesatuan ... karena kekerasan rasanya tidak cocok untuk saya. Pekerjaan sebagai _bodyguard_ membuat saya lebih minim berurusan dengan kekerasan. Jadi karena itulah saya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menjadi sukarelawan."

Kizashi nampak tergelak sejenak sampai kemudian menatap pemuda itu. "Itulah kelebihanmu Hinata-_san_. Kau pribadi yang sangat lembut, aku sudah mendengar bagaimana dirimu saat masih bekerja di kesatuan. Dan kupikir kau bisa menjadi _bodyguard_ putriku, aku juga yakin kau bisa mendidiknya agar bisa berubah."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura_-san_, Kizashi_-san_?" tanya Hinata.

Kizashi mengalihkan maniknya dari Hinata. Menatap langit-langit sejenak sampai kemudian menatap pemuda itu kembali.

"Sakura adalah satu-satunya putriku, karena itu sejak kecil aku memanjakannya. Tapi aku tidak mengira, bahwa apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu berdampak buruk pada kepribadiannya saat beranjak remaja." Ucapnya. "Sakura sebenarnya gadis yang baik, namun kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang manja membuatnya terkadang berlaku sesuka hatinya dan sering menyusahkan orang lain. Aku ingin kau bisa mendidiknya agar dia bisa menjadi mandiri."

Hinata menatap sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Sa-saya mengerti Kizashi_-san_, saya akan menjaga ... putri anda dengan baik!" janjinya.

Kizashi mengangguk puas sebelum akhirnya pria itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus segera pergi ke luar negeri satu jam lagi. Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkanku pada putriku!" ucap Kizashi. "Ah, aku harus mengambil sesuatu yang penting di ruang kerjaku, kau bisa menemuinya dulu di kolam renang belakang rumah. Kurasa tadi anak itu masih berenang di sana!" perintahnya.

Hinata membungkuk patuh kemudian beranjak menuju belakang rumah, tempat di mana Haruno Sakura berada saat ini. Manik bulannya nampak bergerak menelusuri sisi-sisi kolam renang yang nampak sepi. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan sang Nona Haruno. Hinata melangkah menuju bibir kolam. Maniknya membulat ketika melihat sosok merah muda mengambang di dasar kolam.

"Sakura_-sama_!" panggil Hinata. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari sosok merah muda yang berada di dasar kolam itu. Hinata segera melepaskan jasnya, dan membuka sepatunya. Melemparkan kemejanya kesembarang arah dan segera terjun ke dasar kolam untuk menyelamatkan nona mudanya itu.

Hinata menyelam ke dasar kolam, berenang mendekati sosok yang tengah mengambang di dasar kolam tersebut. Manik sang gadis Haruno nampak terpejam, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dan menariknya ke permukaan. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak kala merasakan sebuah tangan mungil mencengkram punggungnya. Hinata memutar wajahnya sejenak, dan menemukan sepasang klorofil yang nampak membelalak. Sampai kemudian sosok dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba mendorongnya, dan berenang menuju permukaan. Hinata segera menyusul nona mudanya.

_Splash_!

"HAI SIAPA KAU?!" pekik Sakura sembari menatap nyalang pemuda berambut indigo pendek tersebut. Hinata menatap sang nona dengan raut bingung.

Sakura segera berenang menuju pinggir kolam, sampai kemudian menatap Hinata sekali lagi. "HAI KAU! KAU MENYUSUP KE RUMAHKU YA?!"

"Anda salah Nona, aku bukan penyusup!" jawab Hinata dengan raut gugup. "Sa-saya kira anda tenggelam..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku ini bisa berenang bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tenggelam! Aku hanya sedang berlatih menyelam, dan kau menganggu kegiatanku!" sungutnya kesal.

Hinata segera berenang ke tepi, dan segera keluar dari kolam renang. "Maaf Sakura_-sama_." Ucapnya.

Sakura menyipitkan maniknya, klorofilnya sekilas memperhatikan tubuh berotot pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Namun kemudian gadis itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum rona merah menyebar di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sampai kemudian sosok paruh baya kepala keluarga Haruno muncul dari pintu.

"Dia adalah _bodyguard_-mu, nak!" ucap Kizashi.

Sakura menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "_Bodyguard_? Maksud Ayah, Ayah memperkerjakan _bodyguard _untukku?!"

Kizashi mengangguk. Sakura menampakkan mimik tidak senang, namun Kizashi mengabaikannya dan menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyub Hinata_-san_?" celetuknya.

Hinata menatap Kizashi sejenak dengan wajah memerah malu. "_A-ano_ ... tadi saya kira Sakura_-sama_ tenggelam, karena itu ... saya berenang untuk menolongnya." Jawabnya.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu kesal. "Dia sudah menganggu kegiatanku Ayah!" adunya.

Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya, mengelak tuduhan gadis itu. "A-anda terlihat meng-mengambang di dasar kolam! Si-siapapun pasti mengira anda tenggelam karena anda sa-sama sekali tidak bergerak Sakura_-sama_!" elak Hinata dengan wajah merona, kerutan putus asa nampak di wajahnya.

Tawa Kizashi tiba-tiba pecah, membuat kedua anak muda itu menatap sang kepala keluarga Haruno penuh keheranan.

"Haha, tenang saja Hinata_-san_, kau tidak perlu menganggap serius gadis kecil ini. Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang baru!" ucap Kizashi menengahi kedua anak muda itu. "Nah, Sakura, perkenalkan, dia _bodyguard-_mu, Hinata_-san_!" Kizashi kemudian memperkenalkan Hinata kepada putrinya. Sakura nampak mendengus sebelum kemudian berbalik mengambil handuk di kursi santai yang berada di pinggir kolam.

Ia melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan kepada sang Ayah, sekilas Kizashi hanya mampu menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya beralih kepada sosok Hinata.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa dengan tingkah anak itu. Kuharap kau bisa memakluminya Hinata_-san_." Pinta Kizashi. "Maaf, aku harus segera berangkat! Oh ya, kamarmu berada di depan kamar putriku, segala kebutuhanmu sudah kusiapkan di dalam sana!" ucapnya sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi.

Hinata menatap punggung lelaki paruh baya itu, kemudian pemuda bermanik bulan itu nampak menyeringai kecil dengan dengusan pelan, kemudian beranjak memunguti pakaian dan sepatunya. Kemudian beranjak menuju dalam rumah, mengikuti sesosok _butler _yang memberikan handuk kepadanya kemudian mengantarkannya menuju kamarnya.

Hinata segera mengeringkan tubuhnya sejenak. Tangan kekarnya segera membuka lemari dan mengambil satu potong pakaian, kemudian memakainya. Ia beranjak keluar kamar, manik bulannya melihat sosok merah muda dengan _dress_ putih yang tengah berdiri di balkon di ujung lorong sana. Hinata nampak tertegun sejenak sampai kemudian ia menutup maniknya, mengenyahkan rasa berdesir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari hatinya. Hinata melangkah menuju sang nona muda, wajahnya seketika memerah ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sembur Sakura tiba-tiba. Hinata menunduk sejenak, sampai kemudian ia perlahan menatap sang nona dengan raut gugup.

"_E-eto_ ... sudah tugas saya untuk mengawasi anda... Sakura_-sama_!" sahut Hinata sopan. Namun gadis Haruno itu melemparkan delikan kesal.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani _baby sitter_!" bentaknya galak. Namun Hinata tidak bergeming, manik bulannya menatap Sakura gugup.

Namun akhirnya gadis Haruno itu memutsuakn pergi dan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu, begitu Sakura melangkah, Hinata pun juga ikut melangkah. Dari depan sana Sakura merengut sejenak melihat pemuda itu yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya, Sakura terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, diikuti Hinata yang juga melangkah masuk. Dari ujung matanya, Sakura menyeringai, kemudian tangan kecilnya tiba-tiba memelorotkan tali _dress__-_nya, dan membuat bahu putihnya terekspos.

Sementara Hinata tetap berdiri dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Belum paham apa yang tengah dilakukan nona mudanya itu. Saat _dress_ tersebut sukses merosot dan Hinata bisa melihat punggung putih Sakura, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kau masih juga berdiri di sana, eh?" hardik Sakura, tangannya menahan dress putih tersebut agar tidak sampai jatuh.

"E-eh..." Hinata memekik bingung, wajahnya memerah dan ia nampak membulatkan maniknya gugup. "_Ano..."_

Sakura mendecih, "tch, dasar mesum!"

Hinata langsung paham, nona mudanya ini hendak berganti pakaian dan ia malah ikut masuk ke dalam kamar karena mengikuti nona mudanya melangkah. Hinata membungkuk berulang-ulang penuh penyesalan sembari mengumamkan kata-kata maaf, kemudian melesat keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara itu Sakura nampak menyeringai geli, ia melepaskan tangannya dari ujung tali dress yang sudah turun hingga dadanya. Dan membiarkan dress itu jatuh ke lantai, kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian guna mengambil sepotong kemeja dan celana jins.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang berada di balik pintu sang nona muda nampak mendengus kesal, rona kemerahan masih juga muncul dengan jelas di pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang masih juga tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat gugupnya tersebut.

"Se-sepertinya aku ... harus lebih berusaha lagi...!" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : ****Chapter pertama dari fic collab akhirnya selesai. Buat Misaki, chapter pertama udah selesai nih, maaf ya pendek banget karena aku cuma bisa segitu ngetiknya. Aku enggak terbiasa ngetik fic sampai 3000 kata keatas. Kadang kalau sampe lebih sih, biasanya emang pas mood ngetik. **

**Well, karena ini tiap chapternya dikerjakan oleh dua author yang berbeda jadi harap maklum ya kalau gaya tulisannya juga berbeda. Oke, Misaki, buat judul sama chapter dua kuserahkan padamu. (^^)b**

**:D**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
